Strawberry Princess Panther King
by Superfan209
Summary: FemIchigo. Ichigo realizes that She has feelings for a certain Espada. Little does she know he feels the same way.
1. The Confessions

Ichigo laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know when or how, but she had developed feelings for the one person she never though possible. She had fell in love with Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. She has only ever told one person about this, Rukia Kuchiki, her best friend. Rukia is the only person who really understands her. Ichigo hadn't told him yet. For one she hadn't talked to him. Two the only times she sees him is when he randomly pops us an watches her. She never even notices until the last minuet and then poof he's gone again.

"Have you seen him lately Ichi?"

"No, unfortunately midget I haven't."

"You know if we talk to Renji, he could help."

"Yea Rukia, all I need is your boyfriend trying to kill him."

"Ichigo, Renji loves you like a sister. He would never want to hurt you. Besides the war has been over for a while and he was the only espada to survive. As far as I'm concerned he is no longer a threat. If he wanted to cause trouble he would have already done it."

"I know Rukia, but what will everyone else think?"

"We won't tell them yet. I love you Ichi. I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

Ichigo hugged her tiny friend.

"Thank you Rukia. Fine call Renji, we'll talk to him."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Renji was patrolling when he spotted him,

"It can't be."

He shunpoed to the rooftop where he saw him. To Renji's surprise he didn't move.

"What the fuck are you doing here Grimmjow?"

"Look Red,I don't want any trouble right now. I need your help."

"What?"

"You are Ichigo's friend right? I know for a fact that your girlfriend is close to her."

Renji raised Zabimaru and took a defensive position.

"What could you possible want with Ichigo?"

Grimmjow growled.

"Look I told you, I don't want any fucking trouble!"

He pulled pantera off and put him on the ground

"I want, no. I need to talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Look all I wanted in the beginning was to fight her. For that matter I wanted nothing more that to kill her. But the last time that we fought, she let me live. Then she saved my life when Nnoitora tried to kill me."

"What then Grimmjow, do you feel like you owe her? She doesn't need anything that you have to offer her."

Renji as continuing to piss Grimmjow off.

"Look I'm not supposed to feel this way, I'm a fucking hollow! But I just..."

"What, you just what?"

"Fuck! I fucking love her okay!"

"You have to be kidding me!"

Grimmjow sighed

"Look Renji."

"Wait, you know my name?"

" Yea, I just chose not to use it. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Let me think about it. Meet me here tomorrow."

"Alright, your not setting me up are you?"

"Just fucking be here!"

"Okay Red"

With that Renji left. Grimmjow bent down to pick pantera up.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake."

Renji was heading back to Urahara's when his soul pager went off. He answered it

"Hello."

"Hey Renji, it's me."

"What's up Rukia?"

"Ichi wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay where are you guys at?"

"We are at home."

"Okay then, I'll be there in a few minuets."

He hung up the phone and continued to Urahara's to get his gigai.

_**At the Kurosaki Residence...**_

Rukia hung up the phone and looked at Ichigo

"He'll be here in a few minuets"

Ichigo pulled her ponytail out and shook her head.

"Are you sure about this Midget?"

Rukia nodded.

"Yes, now sit down so I can braid your hair."

Ichigo did as she was told. Rukia quickly braided Ichigo's hair and flopped back on the bed. Ichigo stretched and flopped down next to her.

"So berry, can I ask you a question?"

Ichigo turned on her side so she was facing Rukia.

"What is it?"

"When did you fall in love with him?"

"You know I guess I realized it when we were in Heco Mundo saving Orihime. the first time that I fought Ulquiorra, and impaled me through the chest, I thought for sure that I was going to die. Grimmjow showed up with Hime to heal me. I mean sure it was so he could fight me but he still had me healed. I fought him after that. Then Nnoitora tried to attack him. I saved his life Rukia. At the time I didn't realize it. But after that he just disappeared. I think I knew once he was gone. What about you, when did you know that you loved Renji?"

"I guess I always kind of knew. But I think it hit me when I was adopted by my brother. When he told me to go, it broke my heart. That's why when they came for me that night, it was even worse for me."

"Rukia,"

"It's alright, it's all in the past now. We're happy. And you deserve to be happy Ichi."

Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks Rukia."

Rukia turned so she was facing Ichigo and smiled.

"Anytime."

As the two girls hugged, they heard a familiar voice

"What have I told you two, no being sexy without me!"

They both laughed

"Shut it Pineapple head!"

"Alright keep your skirt on Berry."

H flopped down on the bed behind Rukia pulling her close to his chest. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. They always looked so happy together.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Renji's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh yea that, but first you have to promise that you won't get mad, no matter what."

He glanced down at Rukia and she nodded her head.

"I promise."

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she looked right at Renji

"Okay look here it is. You and I both know that you can't help who you love."

She watched as he squeezed Rukia tighter.

"There's just not stopping it when it happens. I want you to know that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Ichigo?"

"Renji, I've fallen in love with Grimmjow."

At first, he didn't say anything.

"Renji, please say something."

He reached out and touched her face.

"It's okay Ichi. Like you said you can't help who you love."

"Renji, I don't know what to say. I was so scared to tell you, afraid that you would hate me."

"I could never hate you Ichi, you are like the bitchy sister I never had."

She laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Does he know?"

He had to ask even though he already knew the answer. She shook her head.

"I haven't talked to him, I've only barely seen him around."

"Well if this is what you want, then you have my full support."

"Thanks Ren, but what about the rest of the soul society?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there."

She was so happy, the two people that she cared about more than anything understood what she wanted.

"Thank you both, group hug!"

She hugged both of her friends. At least now she didn't have to be afraid.

They laid there for some time before Ichigo fell asleep. Renji looked down at Rukia who was falling asleep as well.

"Hey Midget, I should go, She's asleep and you are falling asleep."

"Okay, you going back to Urahara's?"

"Yea, walk me out?"

"Sure give me a sec."

He stood up and let her get out of the bed. She walked to the closet and grabbed one of Ichigo's hoodies. They walked down the stairs and headed to the front door. Isshin looked at the couple.

"Going out daughter?"

"No just walking Renji out."

"He can stay you know."

"Thanks Mr. Kurosaki, maybe another day."

Isshin nodded to Renji

"See you late then."

Isshin went back to what he was doing and the two younger shinigami walked outside. Renji grabbed Rukia and hugged her close.

"Hey Rukia, I've gotta tell you something."

She looked up at him

"Okay, what's up?"

"Maybe we should sit down."

"Uh, okay"

He sat down on the grass and pulled her into his lap.

"What's up?"

"Well I was out patrolling today and I saw Grimmjow, he apparently needs my help."

"With what?"

"Well that's what I wanted to know. So he told me that he needed to talk to Ichigo. He said that he knows that I'm her friend and that you are close to her. So them I asked him what he wanted with her. I wasn't expecting his answer though."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he loves her."

"Renji!"

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help him. I'll get him a gigai for Urahara. When I meet with him tomorrow I'll let him know that I am willing to help. After I talk to him I'll let you know what I need you to do."

"Sounds good. So if this all works out the way we want it, then what?"

"I'm not sure we just have to wait and see what happens."

She nodded and stood so he could get up.

"I'm gonna go so I can explain all this to Kisuke."

He gave her a kiss.

"Alright don't forget to call me."

"Don't worry I won't. I'll call you in the morning and let you know what Urahara says."

"Thank you Renji"

"No problem, Midget."

He left the Kurosaki residence that night knowing that he had made he right decision. Now to convince Kisuke.

After Renji left Rukia went back inside. She climbed the stairs and headed back to Ichigo's room. She went in and pulled a blanket over her sleeping friend and watched as she pulled it tighter around herself. She leaned down and brushed a few strands of hair out of Ichigo's face.

"I hope Kisuke understands."

She kissed Ichigo on the forehead and climbed into the closet. She made herself comfortable. The only thing to do know was wait and see.


	2. A helping Hand

Renji made his was back to Urahara's shop. Lucky for him it wasn't all that late and hopefully the crazy old mas was still awake. He made it back and went inside. He went to the back to see if anyone was still awake. He was happy to see that they were. Kisuke was sitting at the table with Yourichi in her cat form asleep on his lap. He was having tea with Tessai.

"Good evening Renji"'

"Hey Kisuke, can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure have a seat, Wait did you want to talk in privet?"

"Well with what I'm about to say, I don't want you or them to think that I am crazy."

"Okay, but what could you say that would make us think that you are crazy?"

"Well, I need your help Kisuke. I need you to make a gigai."

"For you? But you have one."

"No, it's not for me."

"For who then?"

"This is the part where you are going to think that I'm nuts. See the gigai is for Grimmjow."

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Wait, what? You aren't even going to protest?"

"Nope I have been sensing him around here and there. Since there haven't been any problems caused by him, I kinda figured he wanted something."

"That makes sense I guess."

"So now I have a question for you. Why are you getting him a gigai?"

"He asked for my help."  
>"With?"<p>

"He wants to talk to Ichigo."

"So why does he need a gigai then?"

"Well, one would assume its so she doesn't look like she is taking to herself."

"Thank makes sense. Do you want anything special with this gigai?"

"No. Make it him no mask no hole. He can keep his tat."

"Are you sure about this Renji?"

"Yes. He told me that he loves her. He even put his zanpakuto on the ground to prove to me that he didn't want any trouble. And as far I the gigai I want to make sure the she recognizes him."

Yourichi cracked an eye open

"You know Renji, from what I've been told, if she couldn't tell it was him by looking at him, she'd know as soon as he opens his mouth."

Renji chucked

"I guess your right. So you guys aren't upset that I'm helping him?"

Kisuke shook his head

"No why would we be. He cant help how he feels. Hell this is even more amazing since he is technically a hollow. But anyways. I'll have his gigai ready tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Kisuke. I'm meeting with him tomorrow morning to let him know that I am willing to help."

"So after you talk to him, you are going to bring him here?"

"Yes. And I'm sure that if was hard enough for him to ask me for help let alone trust me. So don't spook him."

"Don't worry I wont."

"Thanks again, I need to call Rukia and let her know whats going on."

"And she is okay with all this?"

Renji nodded.

"We both love Ichigo. If there is a chance that he can make her happy, then we will do what ever we can to give that to her."

"You guys are good friends Renji."

"Thanks, well good night"

"Night"

Renji headed to his room. He didn't bother to tell them that Ichigo was in love with Grimmjow. It's not his place to do so. Hell he won't even tell the man in question. He got to his room and flopped down on to his bed. He pulled out his phone and called Rukia.

"Hello"

"Hey Rukia."

"What's up Ren?"  
>"I talked to Urahara, he's going to make the gigai for me."<p>

"This is great Ren. So how are we going to do this?"

"Well I have to bring him here to get the gigai. Once that is settled we will meet the two of you some where. You and I will leave once they are ready to talk. We can leave her your soul pager to call us when she is done."

"Sounds like a plan. .Once you you let me know that you are ready I will just tell her that we are going to meet you. Oh, by the way, where are we meeting at?"  
>"I was thinking the park."<p>

"That's perfect. Okay Ren I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Nite Rukia"

"Night Renji."

He hung up the phone. He had a lot to do tomorrow.

"I might as well get some sleep."

_**At the Kurosaki Residence...**_

Rukia hung up the phone with a smile. She know that they had made the right decision in talking to Renji. But when she had learned that Grimmjow had come to Renji she was even happier.

"I can't wait til tomorrow!"

She peeked out of the closest to make sure that here friend was still sleeping. She noticed that Ichigo kicked her blanket off. She hopped down out of the closet and and made her way to the bed. She leaned down and kissed her friend on the forehead. She whispered

"Tomorrow's gonna be a good day Ichigo."

She covered the taller girl back up and climbed back into the closet.

_**The next morning...**_

Grimmjow was sitting in the rooftop where he had met with Renji the day before. He hadn't left that spot in fear that Renji wouldn't be able find him again.

"I wonder when he's gonna be here. Shit for that matter. I wonder if he is even coming at all."

As if on cure, Renji landed on the roof in front of the blue hair man.

"Morning Grimmjow"

"Mornin' Red"

"Were you here all night?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss you." 

"What would have happened if I had sent a team of shinigami here?"

"I trusted that you wouldn't. Plus that was a risk that I was willing to take."

"Wow, all for one girl?"

"Fuck you Red, you now that you would have done the same."

Renji nodded. If Grimmjow only knew everything that he had been through for Rukia. Renji was pulled out of his thoughts by Grimmjow voice.

"So are you going to help me or what?"  
>"Yea, I'll help you but there is something that I need you to understand."<p>

"What's that?"

"You hurt her, and so help me Grimmjow I will fucking kill you."

"I'll tell you what, I hurt her and I will let you kill me."  
>Renji was shocked at the espada's choice of words. Grimmjow looks at Renji<p>

"So what now Red?"

"Well I had to get some help in order to help you. We need to go see Kisuke Urahara to get the gigai that he made for you. Once you are in our gigai I'll call Rukia. After that we will head to the park and wait for them there. Once they get there, Rukia and I will leave you alone so you guys can talk. Ichi will have Rukia's phone so that when she is ready to go home she can call us, since Rukia lives with her."

"I want you to know that I really appreciate all of this Red. But I was wondering, what made you decide to help me?"

"Look when I first realized that I was in love with Rukia it was too late. She was adopted into a noble family. After that I couldn't talk to her for forty years. The next time that I saw her after that is when her brother and I came to take her back the soul society. I actually attacked her. Then I fought Ichigo for the first time. After that I watched her save Ichi's life when my captain attacked her. I've had to watch her suffer far too many times. And no matter what the cause was I hated seeing it. If I can make it so Ichigo never had to suffer like that, then I will do what ever it takes."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding.

"So what now?"

"We go to Urahara's to see if your gigai is ready."

"Let's go then, lead the way Red."

"Can you keep up with my shunpo?"

"Tch, my sonido is as fast as your shunpo any day!"

"Whatever, come on, lets go."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hurry up Ichi, I wanna go shopping! How long does it take you to get dressed?"

"Damn Midget calm down! I just have to finish straitening my hair."

Rukia smiled and sent Renji a quick text.

Hey Ren, got Ichi ready. Hair, make up the works. We are gonna go shopping. Text or call me when you are ready.

When she had sent her message, she walked over to stand behind Ichigo. As Rukia looked at Ichigo's reflection in the mirror she couldn't stop herself for smiling.

"What Midget?"

"Nothing Strawberry Shortcake. Are you done yet."

Ichigo growled at the nick name

"Yea Just finished, and don't call me that oompa lumpa!"

Rukia laughed

"Come on then, lets go."

The two girls went down stairs to let Isshin know that they would be gone for the day and headed out on there way.

_**Back at Urahara's shop...**_

Both men stopped in front of Urahara's shop. Renji felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He read the text from Rukia. He sent her a quick reply and looked at Grimmjow.

"Rukia and Ichi are going shopping now. So they will be ready when ever we are."

"Okay."

"Let's go inside and see if you gigai is ready."

Then went inside the shop and headed strait to the back. Tessai was sitting with Yourichi having tea.

"Hey guys, I'm back. By the way this is Grimmjow."

Grimmjow thought it best to mind his manners.

"Hello nice to meet you."

"Grimm, this is Tessai and Yourichi. Don't worry they can be trusted."

Grimmjow nodded and Renji looked to Tessai

"Where's Kisuke?"

"He's in the basement. You guys can head down."

"Thanks Tessai."

Both men made there way to the underground compound that was hidden under shop. When the got down on the ground Renji called out.

"Oi, Kisuke are you here?"

"Over here Renji."

He lead Grimmjow to a room that even he was unaware existed before today.

"Thanks again Urahara for doing this"

"It's no problem at all. Just give me a few minuets, I'm almost done."

"Okay. Hey Grimm I'll show you around the training grounds while he finishes up."

Grimmjow followed Renji around the large desert training facility. He couldn't help but gawk at how huge it was.

"I would have never guessed that it's down here."

"Yea, and the other thing is while we are down here, no one can sense our reitsu."

"That's really cool, she probably doesn't even know that I am here."

"No, since you were hiding your reitsu earlier. Oh yea, your gigai will hide it as well."

"Good I want this to be a surprise."

"Shit, her seeing you with me is going to shock the hell out of her."

Both men laughed. They heard Kisuke call to them and headed back to his work shop.

"Hey there you are. I'm all finished, come and take look."

When they walked into the room Grimmjow found himself staring at a copy of himself.

"Wow, that looks really good. But my mask and hole are gone."

"Yea this was you can walk round town and look more like a normal person. But when you are out of your gigai you will look just as you are now."

"Okay, but what will I wear. I can't go our like that."

The gigai only had a pair of boxers on. Renji laughed

"Once you get inside we can go up and we can find you something to where. Then later I will take you shopping to get more."

"That's cool. So I can get in then?"

"Yup go right ahead. Lie down on it. The gigai will sense your reitsu and merge your spiritual body with this one."

"Alright here gos nothing."

He walked over to the table and laid down. For the first time in his life he merged with his gigai. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"This feels a little strange."

"You'll get used to it. Come on we'll head upstairs and get you some clothes."

Grimmjow nodded and they headed back up to the shop. They headed to a room at the back of the store. It was full of all different kinds of clothes.

"You can pick what ever you want from here."

Grimmjow started tot look through all the clothes that were available to him. After searching for a while he found pair of blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He pulled the pants on and checked himself in the mirror. As he turned to the side he looked in the mirror and noticed that he still had is tattoo.

"Thanks for letting me keep this"

He pointed to the number six on his lower back.

"Yea I saw no reason to take it away from you. I'd be pissed if they took mine."

Grimmjow nodded as he continued to get dressed. He pulled the black shirt over his head and dusted himself off. He noticed that it was tight enough to show off his muscles. He rolled his sleeves and check the mirror again

"Damn, I look good!"

Renji laughed

"Conceited much?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and started looking for a pair of shoes. He quickly located a pair of black and white chucks to fit him. The other thing that caught his eye was a wallet that had a chain that hung to his knee.

"Can I take this?"

"Sure, when you're done, grab your shoes and we will head out."

He put the wallet in his pocket and attached the chain to one of the belt loops. He grabbed is shoes and some socks. They headed out into the maim room where Kisuke was now sitting with Yourichi and Tessai.

"Grimmjow good luck and have fun. If you need anything let Renji know and I will see if I can help."

"Thank you."

He looked to his red headed friend and Renji nodded.

"Thanks again Kisuke. Come on Grimm lets head to the park. Once we get there, I'll send Rukia a message."

"Okay, but can we get something to eat?"

"Yea, there's a sandwich shop on the way there. Wait what do you eat?"

"I can eat whatever you eat. So a sandwich is fine."

They said goodbye to the older shinigami and left the shop.

When they arrived at the sandwich shop Renji looked at Grimmjow.

"When you decide what you want, just let the lady know."

He nodded as he look the menu over. He saw what he wanted and got a huge smile on his face. He looked at the lady behind the counter

"I'll have a tuna sandwich."

Renji shook his head

"And I'll have a turkey sandwich."

They walked away so Renji could pay for there food. The red head looked at his new friend.

"Really Tuna?"

"What did you expect, I'm a cat remember?"

"Oh yea."

Renji paid for their food and they continued on their way to the park. Once they got there they walked until the found a bench that Renji felt gave them enough privacy.

"Here this one is good."

They sat down and stated to eat. Renji pulled out his phone and sent a message to Rukia. When he was finished he closed his phone and continued to eat his lunch.

"Alright I let her know that we are here."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

_**At the mall...**_

Ichigo and Rukia had been shopping for about an hour when they decided to get some ice cream. They were eating when Rukia's phone went off. She opened it.

Hey beautiful, we're at the park when ever you are ready.

She replied.

Sure thing Red. We will be there in like thirty minuets.

She closed her phone.

"Hey Berry, Renji wants us to meet him at the park. You ready to go?"

"Yea lets go."

They grabbed what little they had and headed to the park. They linked arm the way that they always did as they made their way to the park. Ichigo laughed a little as she listened to her friend talk about Renji, Byakuya and anything else that came to mind. When the arrived at the park Ichigo was looking at the ground lost in thought.

'I wonder where Grimmjow is right now, wonder what he's doing.'

They walked a while longer. Rukia finally stopped pulling Ichigo from her thoughts.

"There's Renji now"

Ichigo look up to see Renji sitting on the table. But that's what shocked her. There sitting next to her red headed friend was Grimmjow in a gigai.

"Grimmjow?"


	3. So Happy Together

"Grimmjow?"

He smiled at her.

"Hi Ichi."

"Grimmjow what are you doing here? And wait first why were you with Renji?"

"He brought me here so I could talk to you."

"Um,Okay"

Rukia let go of Ichigo as Renji walked towards her bending down to give her a kiss.

"Thanks for you help Beautiful."

She laughed

"Any Time Renji."

"Wait your help? Rukia whats he talking about?"

"We'll talk about it later Ichi."

She pulled out he phone and handed it to Ichigo.

"Here, so you can call when you are ready to head home. Renji and I a gonna go so the two f you can talk."

"Oh, Okay."

Renji turned to face the blue haired man and his close friend.

"We'll see you guys later."  
>Grimmjow looked at them<p>

"Hey wait a sec."

Both Renji and Rukia stopped

"I uh, I wanted to apologize to you Rukia."

"For what?"

"Well the first time we met I kinda punched a hole in your stomach. About that I'm sorry. It was kinda a dick thing to do."

Renji frowned.

"That's right. Whatcha' do that for?"

"I was trying to get this one ta fight me."

He jerked his thumb towards Ichigo.

"And it worked."

Renji just shook his head. Rukia looked at Grimmjow.

"You know what, just forget about it. We've all done things that we regret later. We will see you guys later."

She walked over to Ichigo and kissed her on the cheek

"Tell him."

She let go of her taller friend to be pulled away by Renji. When her two best friends were out of sight, she turned to face that man who had been at the center of her thoughts for a while now.

"Grimm..."

"Wait Ichigo there's some stuff the I wanted to say to ya."

"Actually I've been wanting to talk to you too."

"Okay well ya said that you were wondering why I was with Red right?"  
>"Yea, that's one thing."<p>

"Okay well yesterday I made sure that he knew I was here. When he found me I asked him to help me so I could talk to you."

"And you are in a gigai?"

"Yea, he asked that Urahara guy to make me one."

"It doesn't bother you not having your mask or hole?"

"Nah, I still have this."

He turned pulling up his shirt so she could see the six still in his back.

"Okay, next question. How did you convince him to help you?"

"Well I just gave him my reason for wanting to talk to you, and he thought that it was good enough. So then he asked that old man and his girlfriend to help us."

"That little midget Knew!"

"Yea she did"

She just shook her head.

"Uh did Renji tell you anything?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind I'll tell you later. You said that you wanted to talk to me. Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

"Well, since I dragged you out here, I guess I should go first."

They walked over to the table where he and Renji had been sitting earlier and sat down.

"Okay so yesterday when I Red to help me I wasn't sure that he believed me when I told him the reason that I wanted to talk to you. I guess he decided that my reason was good enough. Look Ichigo," he grabbed her face to make sure that she was looking at him,"the reason that I needed to talk to you is so that I could tell you that I'm in love with you."

She smiled at him

"Grimmjow, you know what. I was gonna tell you the same thing."

"Really"

He let go of her face and she nodded

"Yea, when did you talk to Renji?"

"I guess it was about six."

"well Rukia and I had called him over last night. I had asked him to help me find you. Apparently it was right after you talked to him"

"Well fuck, no wonder he was so agreeable when I talked to him again."

"So Grimm, what now?"

"Well first I'm gonna tell you again Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you."

She smiled at him

"I love you too Grimmjow Jagerjaquez."

"Now, I'm gonna do this."

She cocked an eyebrow at him as he stood up and walked to stand in front of her. He held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Once she was on her feet, he wrapped an arm around he waist pulling her closer. She put both hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Grimm"  
>He put his free hand on his cheek. He slowly leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She moved her hands up his chest to her shoulders, moving to wrap them around his neck. She pulled herself closer deepening the kiss. It seemed to her like the kiss lasted an eternity. When they finally pulled apart she leaned her forehead against his and smiled.<p>

"Wow."

"What?"

"I don't think that I could have asked for a better first kiss than that."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes"

"Well ain't I one lucky bastard!"

"You sure are."

He laughed and kissed her again

"So what now Grimm?"

"How would you like to have a sexy ass boyfriend?"

"Thank sounds wonderful. Know where I can find one?"  
>"Ichi!"<p>

She laughed and kissed him for the third time.

"Nothing would make me happier that to be your girlfriend."

"Good, cuz I wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Oh really!"

"I wasn't worried though."

"You weren't"

"Hell no! Look at me, I'm a sexy beast."

She laughed.

"Your right about that."

She took his hand and they went for a walk.

_**Somewhere in Karakura Town...**_

"Renji did you see how happy they looked to see each other."

he nodded

"We did a good thing Rukia."

She smiled

"We did. But you made sure that he knows what will happen if he hurts here right?"

"Yea, he's been told."

"Good, hey here's a cell phone store lets go in I wanna get them both phones. I can pay for the phones for them, that's no problem."

"That sounds like a good idea, but you know that we're going to have to teach him how to use it right?"

She laughed

"This is going to be fun!"

Thirty minuets later, they walked out of the store with two new cell phones.

"Okay, now we just have to wait for her to call. What can we do til then."

"I guess that we could go to Urahara's and wait."

"Yea I can charge the phones there too."

They headed back to the shop to wait for their friends phone call.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ichigo was pulled closer to Grimmjow's side as they walked through Karakura. He had his left arm around her shoulder. If he could have pulled her any closer he would have. Neither one said much. They know that that there would be plenty of time or that later. Ichigo looked down at her watch.

"Five thirty. Grimm, I should head home soon. We eat dinner every night around seven."

"Okay if you want call Red and find out where he wants us to meet them."

She pulled out the phone Rukia let her borrow and dialed Renji's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Ren, it's me."

"How's it going Ichi."

"Really good. Hey Rukia and I are going to have to head home soon. I wanted to see where you guys wanted us to meet you."

"Well we are at Urahara's if you want to meet us here."

"Okay then, we will be there in a few. Bye Ren."

"Bye Ichi."

She hung up the phone.

"Okay we are gonna beat them back at Urahara's."

He pulled her close to his side again.

"Okay, lets go Ichi."

As they walked she put her arms around his waist and hugged him

"Where are you staying Grimm?"

"Well I dunno. I never really thought about it."

"Where were you staying before?"

"On the roof of the building where I met Red."

"What!"

"Well I..."

"Grimmjow you can't just sleep on the roof of some building! I'm gonna ask Kisuke if you can stay there at the shop. I'm not going to have my boyfriend have nowhere to go."

"Are you sure he will put me up?"

"He will or I will kick his ass!"

He laughed at her

"Alright Ichi, lets go."

They continues their walk to Urahara's shop. It didn't take long for them to get there. They went inside and went strait to the back where they knew everyone would be. He still had her pulled close to his side. When they walked into the room Rukia smiled.

"So how was your day Ichi?"

"I was wonderful!"

Grimmjow nodded and agreement.

"Well why don't you sit down. We have something for you guys."

"For us?"

She nodded

"Sit and I'll show you."

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat down at the table with Renji and Rukia.

"Okay so we wanted to do something nice for the two of you. So we got you these."

She pulled out they two phones and handed them each one.

"Rukia, you didn't have to do that!"

"I know. I'm paying for them so don't worry about that. Both phones already have mine and Renji's numbers. Plus your phone had his and Grimm your phone have hers."

"Rukia I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything you silly girl."

Grimmjow must have had a strange look on his face

"Grimm?"

"How do you use this thing?"

They gave him a quick tutorial on how to make and receive calls. He picked up on it fairly quick to their relief.

"We'll teach you how to use the camera and texting later."

He nodded. Ichigo looked back at Rukia.

"Is Kisuke around?"

Before she could answer, he popped out of the training area.

"Of course I am, this is my shop you know."

"Whatever hat n' clogs. Look I need a favor. Grimm needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?"

"Of course. I was going to talk to you about that. I own the apartment complex that Inoue lives in. One of the bigger ones is empty. It's two bedrooms and a living room. You can live there. All I ask is that if I need you, you help me."

Grimmjow smiled.

"That's a fair deal."

Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks Kisuke"

"Don't mention it."

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Yuzu will have dinner ready soon. We should head home."

Rukia nodded.

"Okay lets go then"

Grimmjow stood up.

"I'll walk you out."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minuet."

After Rukia walked out she grabbed Grimmjow by the hand and pulled him outside. Once they were out of the shop Grimmjow pulled her close to his chest in a tight hug.

She looked up at him.

"Do you know how happy you've made me Grimm?"

"Oh I think I do Berry."

She laughed

"Not you too!"

"Oh yea, me too!"

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea call call me when you get home. After dinner I mean."

She smiled

"Yea I will."

Rukia walked out with Renji in tow.

"Ready Ichi?"

"Yea."

She pulled away for Grimmjow and tuned to leave. Before she could get very for far he grabbed her had a squeezed it. She lightly squeezed back and smiled

"I'll talk to you in a little while."

She gently pulled away.

"Come on Midget lets go home."

Grimmjow watched as the two girls walked away. Renji came and put a hand on his shoulder. "So are you happy?"

"I don't think at this moment I could be any happier."

Ichigo and Rukia walked home in what stared as a comfortable silence. Then it hit Ichigo

"Oh yea,I almost forgot! Renji and Grimmjow both said that you helped them. So how much did you know?"

"Well I..."

"Spill it or I will turn your favorite Chappy doll into Kon's new body."

"Alright geez. So I found out that Grimmjow was in love with you after you and I talked to Renji. He told me when I was walking him out. Then after he talked to Urahara he called and we set up the plan for you and I to go shopping and them to meet them at the park."

"You know you really are a sneaky little shit."

"Yea, but you love me."

Both girls laughed. After that they were quiet again. They were almost home before either of them spoke again

"Rukia"

"Hm."

"Thank you so much. I don't think that I would be as happy as I am now if it wasn't for you and Renji."

She smiled

"So when are we going to tell your dad?"

"Well I could tell him after dinner or we could wait a week."

"I think the sooner we tell him the better."

Ichigo nodded. All she could do was think about how wonderful today had been. They made it to the house and went inside. Both girls were ready for Isshin's attack when they walked into the house. He was about to attack when he saw the look on Ichigo's face. She looked happy

"Hey Rukia, whats up with Ichi?"

"We'll tell you after dinner dad."

"Fine. My daughters know whats best!"

Isshin smiled and went on his merry way.

Today had been and eventful day. And even though it was six thirty, the day was far from over.


	4. telling Isshin

Grimmjow and Renji went inside and sat at table where Kisuke was currently sitting with Yourichi. Renji looked at the older man

"Kisuke really, thanks for everything."

"It's nothing. So Grimmjow I wanted to talk to you about this apartment. The way this will work is I will let you live there rent and utility free. The only thing you will have to pay for is anything extra that you might want or need. What I'm going to do is put a collection box outside your door. The other tenants will drop the rent in at the beginning of the month. Just collect it and bring it to me."

"That's it?"

"Well for the most part. If I need help around here I might call you now and then. Oh and since you are going to be working for me, I'll pay you 41,750 yen every two weeks."

"Are you sure I mean you are already letting me live for free."

"This will cover any thing else you might need."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"We'll I'm heading out for a bit. Renji will show you to your room. Tomorrow I will take you to your new home. Come on Yourichi."

The two older shinigami left the room and Grimmjow looked over at Renji

"So, do you stay here a lot?"

"Yea, but it's kind of a pain in the ass."

"Well since I'll have an extra room I guess that you could stay with me."  
>"Are you sure, I mean. Just two days ago you and I hated each other."<p>

"Yea, I think it will be fine. I mean you have made me happier that any hollow should ever dream of. Think of it as me paying you back."

"Thanks man. I wont be there all the time. Just when I'm on assignment or visiting Rukia."

"That's fine with me."

"Hey I got to ask you something Grimm"

"Shoot."

"Just how long have you been here?"

"Well I think its been about six months."

"Really? How the fuck did I not notice?"

"I didn't want to be found that's how."

"What were you doing."

"Well at first I was just kind of watching Ichigo"

"Stalker"

"Shut the fuck up. Anyways, then I figured I might as well watch and see how people act around here and see how things are done. I knew that I need to change the way I did things if I wanted to stay here."

"Yea I guess that's true. You can be kind of a jack ass."

"First of all, fuck you and secondly I know that."

Renji laughed

"You hungry?"

"Yea I am"

"Alright I'll show you to your room and then we'll go get something to eat."

Grimmjow nodded and followed Renji to the back of the shop.

_**At the Kurosaki residence...**_

Isshin was sitting with the four girls at the dinning room table. They had just finished eating when he look over at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Okay girls so what was up earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Yea, when the two of you came home. Ichi had a goofy look on her face"

"I did not!"

"You did too. So what's up?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo

"Are you ready?"

"Yea I guess, so here it is dad. I uh, have a boyfriend."

"Really? I'm so happy for you Ichigo! Not Only does my fourth daughter have a boyfriend so does my oldest daughter. Daddy's girls are growing up so fast!"

"Dad do you have to be so dramatic?"

"Is that all"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean, yes?"

"Well he's how do I put this, he's different."

"What do you mean he's different Different how?"

"Okay first there is his name"

"Which is?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Wait is this the same Grimmjow that you fought and almost killed, Not to mention he almost killed you. He's an espada, Masaki our little girl is dating an espada."

"Was an espada. He is the only one still alive and yes it is the same Grimmjow."

"Tell me, is this serious Ichigo."

"Well I'm in love with him if that's what you mean."

He sighed

"I had noticed him around town and had wondered why he was here. Makes perfect sense now. If this is what makes you happy, if this is what you want, I'll support you one hundred percent."

Ichigo smiled

"Thank Dad"

She got up and walked around the table to give her dad a hug.

"Let me make this clear, If he hurts you."

Rukia smiled

"Renji's already warned him."

"Good so when do I get to meet him?"

"Well he's moving into his new apartment tomorrow. I guess we could invite him to dinner if that's alright."

Isshin nodded.

"Invite Renji as well. One last question. What about the soul society? Do they know about this? What happens when they find out?"

Rukia looked at him.

"Well I was thinking that something that we should talk about."

Ichigo nodded

"We'll talk about it later."

Isshin looked at the two girls.

"Were you afraid to tell me about this?"

Ichigo shook her head

"Not that I had a boyfriend, But who he is. Oh yea! I have a cell phone now. Rukia bought it for me."

"I'll get the number later. I've got some work to finish up in the clinic. I'll see you girls later."

He stood up and yelled

"Girls guess what, Ichigo has a boyfriend! Tomorrow we will all get meet my future son in law!"

He then made his was into the clinic leaving the two girls on their own.

Once he was inside he shut the door and shook his head.

"My little girl is dating a damned espada."

He popped himself out of his body and shunpoed to Urahara's as fast as he could. When he arrived he went inside and went strait to the back. He found Renji and Grimmjow sitting around the table. Renji looked up at Isshin.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

Isshin walked over and picked up Grimmjow by the front of his shirt.

"You, so I hear that you are in a relationship with my daughter."

Grimmjow would have giving a typical Grimmjow answer but by the look in his eye, he better not.

"Yes sir."

Renji looked back and fourth between the two. Isshin gripped Grimmjow's shirt tighter.

"Lets get something strait right now. I know who you are, I know what you are. Not only that I know that you and Ichigo have almost killed each other. Let me put it to you this way. If you hurt my Ichigo, If the soul society were to come looking for you, they would never know that you were ever here. Do you understand me. I'm not Renji, keep that in mind."

"Yes Sir, I understand. But I would never hurt her. Not now."

Just then his phone rang and he looked down at the caller id.

"It's Ichigo"

"Answer it, act natural. They don't know that I'm here."

He let go of Grimmjow and watched as he answered his phone. He listened as the ex-espada talked to his daughter. When Grimmjow hung up the phone Isshin smiled.

"So, tomorrow night we will be meeting for the first time. Remember that, dinner is at seven, don't be late."

Grimmjow nodded. Isshin smiled and not so gently patted the Grimmjow's cheek.

"See you tomorrow boys."

With that he left the shop. Grimmjow looked over at Renji

"Holy fuck, he's scary!"

All Renji could do was nod in agreement.

_**Mean while at the Kurosaki residence...**_

Both of the girls headed into Ichigo's room

"Well that was easy."

Rukia nodded.

"Your right it was. Hey I was going to suggest something to you about the soul society. If you think that it's a good idea, then we will talk to Grimm and Renji and see what they think."

"Okay what did you have in mind."

"Well you know that when they find out about this they might be upset. I was thinking that it might be a good idea to already have someone on our side."

"Who were you thinking?"

"Ni-sama."

"Rukia he's a captain!. Do you really think that he is going to be on our side with this?"

"Ichi he treats you like he treats me. You are like another sister to him. I'm sure he will be understanding."

"Well I don't know, If you think that he wont freak out on me. But first like you said we'll run it by Renji and Grimm and see what they think."

"Alright we'll talk to them tomorrow after dinner. Weren't you suppose to call Grimm."

"Oh yea!"

She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello"

"Hey Grimm."

"Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yea, what are you doing?"

"Renji and I just got back. We went to grab a bite to eat."

"Okay, hey I told my dad about us and who you are."

"And?"

"He's okay with it. He wants me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Tell Renji he's invited too."

"Hang on a sec, Hey Red, We we are having dinner at Ichi's house tomorrow."

Ichigo laughed.

"Hey Ichi are you coming with us to check our my new place."

"Yea, what time?"

"I'm not sure. I call when I know. Oh and I told Red that if he didn't want to stay with Urahara that he could stay at my place. Since I'll have a extra room and everything."

She laughed.

"That's nice of you Grimm."

"Yea."

"So, I'll try and be ready early so we can go shopping once we get you situated."

"Shopping for what?"

"Clothes silly."

"Alright then."

"I'll see you tomorrow them Grimm."

"Yea, see you tomorrow Ichi."

She hung up the phone.

"Alright Midget were all set."

"Good"

"Grimm told Renji that he could stay in the extra room if he didn't want to stay at Urahara's."

"I'm sure he will. At least he wont get called a moocher."

"You know I was thinking about it. We probably should tell Byakuya about Grimm. I'm thinking since Ren is his lieutenant and he's going to be staying with Grimm, probably for the best."

Rukia nodded.

"So have you and Ni-sama decided on what you're suppose to call him."

"Yea, since I don't address him as captain and he's not actually my brother we settled on Bya-nii."

She smiled

"That works."

The two girls were talking about this and that. Rukia can't remember the last time her friend was so happy. Suddenly Ichigo's phone went off signaling that she had a text. When she looked at it. She saw that the message was from Grimmjow. When she opened the message it was a picture of him with his trademark grin that he had taken himself. There was a message under the picture.

Look what Red taught me to do!

She smiled and text him back.

Cute Grimm. What time should we be there tomorrow?

When she sent the message she went back and brought up the picture he had sent to her.

"Hey Midget look at this."

She turned the phone so Rukia could see. Rukia smiled

"I see he's getting the hang of it."

Ichigo nodded

"I think I'm going to go lay down. Do you mind if we head to Urahara's round nine tomorrow morning?"

Her phone went off again.

"No that's fine"

Ichigo read the text and put her phone back down.

"Okay Grimm says to be there whenever we are ready."

"Okay, nite Ichi."

"Nite Rukia."

As Ichigo lay in bed thinking, she couldn't help but wonder how she and Grimmjow had gotten where they are now. She had met him about fifteen months ago. If you had asked her then what she thought about Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she would have told you that she hated him. Now it's totally different.

_**Flashback...**_

There was huge surge of reitsu.

"What the hell happened here? Di Roy's been killed? Huh, oh well. In that case it looks like I'll just have to kill the both of you. Let me introduce myself. I'm arrancar six, you can call me Grimmjow."

Both girls watched as he made his decent to the ground. He looked at both of them

"Which one? Which one of you is the strongest? Who's gonna take me on?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, get out of here run!"

Before either of the girls realized what was going on Grimmjow was in front of Rukia. He quickly used his hand to punch a hole in Rukia's stomach. All Ichigo could do was watch as he stood there with his hand still in her.

"I figured it wasn't you, no surprise,"

He lifted her off the ground and shook her off of his hand.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo Charged at him zanpakuto drawn. When he looked back at Ichigo he had a huge grin on his face. Ichigo shunpoed to where Grimmjow was attacking him with Zangetzu. Grimmjow blocked the attack using only his are and used his reitsu to push Ichigo back.

"What the hell."

"Hey are you even trying Shinigami? I don't wanna waste the effort of killing you if your not at maximum strength. I'm giving you a brake kid. I'm willing to wait til you summon your bankai."

Ichigo look to where Chappy was on the ground with Rukia.

"You'd better do it or I'll punch you full of holes like I did that shinigami over there."

Ichigo continued to look at Rukia

"What's the matter to scared to fight?"  
>Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow<p>

"You bastard."

She the did what he wanted her to do

"Bankai!"

"That's more like it!"

He didn't wait for the smoke to clear after her bankai was released. He attacked her without warning. They traded blows in the sky Grimmjow never drawing his zanpakuto. They landed on the ground again, Grimmjow dodging one of Ichigo's attacks. She swung her zanpakuto again and he caught it with his bear hand. He pulled on the blade throwing Ichigo away form him. Slid a ways from him

"Damn it."

She jumped back into the air. No sooner than she did he was in front of her again, trying to catch her with a left hook. She used shunpo to dodge the attack. She re appeared and swung Tensa Zangetzu at him. Again he caught it with his bear hand. She looked at him.

"What is this guy?"

He brought his leg up kicking her in the stomach. She spun through the air hurdling towards the ground. She crashed through a street lamp and landed in the intersection. As she stood up he hurdled himself at her from the sky. She brought Tensa Zangetzu back to swing again. He blocked her sword and kicked her in the face sending her tumbling about thirty feet away. When she stopped tumbling and tried to get up he started advancing towards her. He them pulled her to her feet and started punching her in the face relentlessly, smiling the hole time. She remembered how helpless she felt when Orihime tired to help her against Yammy and how she could do nothing to help Rukia moments before. Grimmjow continued his assault on her now laughing. She didn't know how many times he had hit her already. He hit her with an uppercut and then punched her in the gut, sending her back in to the air. He ended up behind her kicking her in the back sending her to the ground once again. He stood looking down at her.

"Is that all there is to your bankai? I gotta say, you've turned out to be a real disappointment. You've used your bankai and all it gives you is average speed? Huh?"

He look down at her but hadn't expected her to be on her feet

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

She sent the black wave at him and he tried to black the unexpected attack with his arms. He partially succeeded, but still received a burn on his chest. She stood trying to catch her breath as she looked up waiting for the smoke to clear.. Grimmjow pulled his bloody arms down and grinned.

"Damn what was that? Ulquiorra didn't mention that move in his report about your attack Shinigami, not a word."

"So maybe I won't be disappointing after all Arrancar."

"Hahaha, I might have been wrong about you. It may turn our that your worth killing after all"

Ichigo sat smirking up at the arrancar

"Ichigo what are you smirking about?"

It was Tatsuki. She was trying to take over. Ichigo clutched her hand over her eye.

"Your acting awfully confident huh?"

"Hold on just a little longer."

"Do you really think that you can handle this alone?"

Ichigo thought to herself

"Damn it he barely has a scratch. The full force of my getsuga tenshou and he acts like it was nothing. The black Getsuga is her technique. If I use it, it might allow her to take control more quickly. And he reality is that I can only use it two or three more times before she'll take control anyways. What do I do?"

Grimmjow stood watching her.

"Hey shinigami, just how long are you going to stand there?"

Before she could answer, a garganta open and Tosen steps out unknown to Grimmjow. The Arrancar looked down at her and started to un-sheath his zanpakuto.

"Alright then, now it's my turn."

Before he could do anything else Tosen was behind him. He look back at the ex shinigami shocked, Tosen them addressed him.

"Put your sword away Grimmjow."

He re sheathed his sword

"Tosen"

Ichigo watched the seen above her.

"Tosen? He's the captain that defected with Aizen."

Grimmjow looked at Tosen.

"You wanna explain to me why you're here?"

"You ask why? You cant be serious. You chose to invade the world of the living on your own. And you took five arrancar without permission, then you lost them in battle. You have disobeyed orders, you understand that much don't you? Lord Aizen is quiet upset with you Grimmjow."

He walked past the arrancar and re-opened the garganta.

"Come, your Punishment for these acts will be decided in Heco Mundo"

Grimmjow turned around

"Tch, fine then lets go."

Ichigo watched at he started to leave.

"Hold on! Where the hell do you think you are going!"

"Shut up Shinigami, I'm going home, back to Heco Mundo."

"No your not! You come here and you attack us and then you just leave? You gotta be kidding me. Get back down here. This fight isn't over til I say it is damn it!"

"Get over it. The only reason you're still alive is because I'm leaving. Consider your self lucky. That attack you just used obviously took it's tool as well. I can see it in your face. I'd say that you have about two or three attacks left in you. But still even if you were able to do it a hundred more time, you wouldn't stand a chance of beating me in my release mode."

"Release mode, what the hell is that?"

"Don't forget my name Shinigami and you better pray that you never hear it again. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, cuz the next time you hear my name, you'll be a dead bitch. I promise."

The garganta closed and he was gone

**End Flashback...**

The man that she now called her boyfriend wasn't the man that she met so long ago. She was thank for for that. She finally let herself drift to sleep, she had a lot to do tomorrow.


	5. an

A/N: Hi Everyone. First I would like to thank everyone who had read our stories and thank everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts. Sorry updates have taken so long. Some times life kicks you in the ass hard. But you get back up. So with that said updates will becoming soon.


End file.
